Indonesia School of Witch
by Takahashi Yukino
Summary: Semua orang pasti ingin menjadi Mage atau Penyihir , Maka dibangunlah Indonesia School of Witch yaitu sekolah yang khusus mempelajari Sihir yang dibuat oleh 10 penyihir suci , Apa yang akan terjadi di Indonesia School of Witch nanti? Baja aja just rated K and T


Disclaimer : Fairy tail belongs to Mashima Hiro

Bagi kalian anak-anak dan remaja Indonesia yang menyukai Anime Fairy Tail , dan telah sign-up di , mari ikut FanFic-ku "Indonesia School of Witch". OC kalian akan tampil di FanFic ini. Silahkan buka di Buka Cerita Indonesia School of Witch dan isi formulir pendaftarannya lewat Review atau PM . Jangan lupa, kalian harus menguasasi setidaknya 1 Sihir atau kalau mau buat sendiri juga boleh. Alur cerita (plot) akan dipikirkan bersama. Ayo ikutan! , Jangan Lupa kalian harus mengetahui 1 sihir atau kalian bisa bikin sendiri Dan 3 pendaftar pertama bisa jadi 4 tokoh utama ( Termasuk saya ) Disini Gurunya para Mage dari Fairy Tail maupun Serikat yang lain , Pendaftaran buka selama3 hari , AYO GABUNG!

**Formulir **

**Nama: **(Jangan terlalu aneh-aneh)

**Umur:**(Antara umur 9-17)

**Tanggal lahir:**

**Penampilan: **(warna rambut, warna mata, warna kulit, kurus/gemuk, dll)

**Personality: **

**Baju sehari-hari:**

**Serikat :**

**Guru ** ( Siapa saja boleh , Boleh lebih dari satu ) :

**Sejarah: **(Apa yang membuat dia ingin masuk sekolah ini) :

**Suka:**

**Tidak suka:**

**Phobia/ketakutan/trauma:**

**Lain-lainnya:** (Buatlah yang lucu)

**Sihir ( **Bebas , bisa lebih dari Satu ) **:**

**DAFTAR GURU **

Tim Fairy Tail A : Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster dan Wendy Marvell. Anggota Pengganti : Elfman Strauss.

Tim Quatro Cerberus : Rocker, Nobarly, Yaeger, War Cry dan Semmes. Anggota Pengganti : Bacchus.

Tim Mermaid Heel : Kagura Mikazuchi, Arania Web, Risley Law, Beth Vanderwood dan Millianna.

Tim Blue Pegasus : Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm dan Nichiya. Jenny Realight.

Tim Lamia Scale : Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Chelia Blendy, Yuka Suzuki dan Toby Horhorta.

Tim Raven Tail : Alexei(Wujud aslinya adalah Ivan Dreyar, anak dari Makarov serta ayahnya Laxus.), Flare Corona, Nullpuding, Kurohebi dan Obra.

Tim Fairy Tail B : Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar dan Mystogan(Wujud aslinya adalah Jellal). , Cana Alberona.

Tim Sabertooth : Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagear dan Yukino Aguria , Minerva.

Anggota Fairy Tail yang lain : Levi , Happy , Carla , Pantherlily , Freed Justine , Bickslow , Evergreen , Mavis , Romeo , Lisanna dan Laki

kalau mau yang lain juga boleh

Ini punya Saya

Nama : Takahashi Mirai ( Begini boleh ya ...)

Umur: 14

Tanggal lahir: 3 Maret 1998

Penampilan:

Mirai adalah seorang gadis pendek dan mungil dengan mata coklat muda dan memiliki Rambut berwarna Pink Cerah, yang ditata dalam bob-cut dengan pinggiran penuh. Di sekolah, ia memakai kardigan merah muda longgar atas seragam sekolah dan celana ketat hitam atau kaus kaki yang sama. Namun, Mirai mulai pakaian sweater rompi seperti lebih seragam sekolahnya, identik dengan warna kardigan nya.

Personality: dia bersikap Canggung dan agak menyendiri, Mirai jarang menonjol di sekolah. Bahkan, dia berjuang cukup banyak dalam hidup, dia harus mendapatkan uang sendiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan, tapi ketakutan nya benar-benar menghadapi Wanita Entah kenapa ia benci dengan Wanita dan terus ingin mengalahkannya dalam Vanguard

Baju sehari-hari: Mirai sebagian besar terlihat mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, yang terdiri dari kemeja putih di bawahnya, pita dasi merah, rok yang Pendek berwarna Biru Tua ( Kaya Rok anak SMU di Jepang ), stoking hitam , Tapi Dia selalu memakai sweater / Jaket berwarna Pink

Sejarah : Dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya, dan pada kenyataannya setengah Eropa , kemungkinan besar Jerman .

Karena cara Mirai dibesarkan di sebuah keluarga kaya , dia memiliki kepribadian yang kuat dan terjebak -up , meskipun dia berbicara sangat sopan kepada orang lain , bahkan terhadap saingan dan musuh .

Meskipun sangat keras kepala kadang-kadang , dia benci sendirian dan bahkan ketika sendirian dia mulai menangis sambil menatap bulan Mirai juga seorang gadis yang sangat cerdas , hampir sebanding dengan orang lain

Keluarga Takahashi terdiri dari dirinya dan ayahnya , Ayahnya telah meninggal ketika ia masih kecil . Bahkan dia menyatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah bertemu Ayahnya . Dia dibesarkan oleh butler ketat nya karena ayahnya sering pergi selama perjalanan bisnis Karena ia ingin bebas dia memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dan Menemukan Vanguard yang mengubah Hidupnya , Mungkin ia takut dan benci dengan wanita karena masih shock dengan perlakuaan ibunya sendiri

Suka: Semua makanan yang manis

Tidak suka: Seranggga terutama Kecoak

ketakutan/trauma: WANITA

Lain - Lain : hobinya menulis blog artikel tentang bonsai sering diejek di internet. Sebaliknya, Mirai adalah fokus Kepada Sihirnya meskipun walaupun diasudah hebat memainkannya . Gerakannya dalam pertempuran menunjukkan tingkat tertentu pengetahuan bagaimana untuk melawan, meskipun ia tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam pertarungan yang sebenarnya Setelah ikatan dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Mirai mulai merasa lebih percaya diri tentang mengalahkan Musuhnya dengan Vanguard. Dia sering mengatakan kata-kata Fuyukai desu yang merupakan singkatan ini tidak menyenangkan atau bagaimana menyenangkan.

Sihir : Death Magic atau sebuah Seni Hitam yang memungkinkan pengguna untuk membunuh makhluk hidup yang mereka inginkan dalam sekejap . Sihir ini tampaknya menjadi tak terkendali di kali, menyebabkan ia meledak secara acak , membunuh apa pun dalam radius tertentu di sekitar kastor . Namun, ketika pengguna lupa nilai kehidupan , mereka dapat sepenuhnya mengendalikan Sihir Kematian mereka ( Tapi jarang diapakai atau sering disembunyikan hanya Gray dan Natsu yang mengetahuinya )

body control menggunakan tongkat seperi tongkat sihir , Magic ini memungkinkan penggunanya untuk mengambil alih tubuh hanya satu sasaran. Setelah di bawah komando pengguna , pengguna dapat memanipulasi target dalam melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan , dari menyerang seseorang atau diri mereka sendiri dengan Magic mereka sendiri, untuk berjalan ke tempat tertentu menspesifikasikan pengguna.

Dia mampu memperbaiki objek apapun atau menyembuhkan setiap orang. Ketika digunakan, Perban membungkus sendiri sekitar target dan mulai bersinar dan sebaliknya setiap dan semua kerusakan. Proses ini membutuhkan waktu tergantung pada kedua benda atau orang disembuhkan dan memperpanjang kerusakan.  
Ketika pertama kali ditarik oleh Sahabatnya , ia menggambarkannya sebagai "hangat" seperti Kelinci dirinya.  
Secara fisik, kekosongan menyerupai strip tersegmentasi putih panjang dengan permata ungu berjalan sepanjang panjangnya yang bercahaya bila daya Sihir sedang digunakan. Saat dipegang, Perban bergerak di lengan pengguna sendiri, seolah-olah mengalir. Sihir Mirai terus menyembuhkan Orang bahkan setelah kebobolan.

Cepat Review ya waktu terbatas !


End file.
